ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimaira
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episode 18, part 2 of the 2-part episodes, "Fly to The Sinister Monster Island." Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman 80' Gimaira was a Monster who came to Earth from Space 20 years ago, chasing after an alien woman named Sawako. Upon landing on Earth, Gimaira took up residence inside of a massive cave on Shiokaze Island, where he would feed on the human population's blood through the use of his Hypnotic Gases to give him the Energy he needed for the next 20 years. During Ultraman 80’s time, one of UGM's members named Chief Ito was sent to investigate the Island, only for Ito to be mutated into the monster Lovrus by Gimaira, whom had felt threatened by his intrusion. Shortly after, UGM visited the island too to look for their lost Chief Ito. Gimaira would try to fend off UGM from his feeding grounds by means of using the Island's hypnotized tourists to attack them, as well as calling upon Lovrus, and the Octopus monster Daron to eliminate UGM. However, Ultraman 80 managed to defeat Daron in battle and Lovrus was left to wander away in pain. Finally while Gimaira was feeding on his hypnotized tourists yet again, the vengeful Sawako journeyed into his cave with a powerful explosive that belonged to UGM, and she detonated it as Gimaira was feeding. Enraged, Gimaira burst out of the cave to attack his provokers himself. At first, the SDF tried to fight off against Gimaira, but it was no good due to Gimaira immense strength. Takeshi was able to transform into Ultraman 80 to do battle against the space monster, but again Gimaira strength allowed the space monster to overpower 80. Then after Gimaira whipped out his long tongue and started electrocuting 80, Lovrus returned from before and quickly saved Ultraman 80 by stabbing Gimaira in the neck. Despite Lovrus's heroic effort though, it only provoked Gimaira into attacking him instead. The sadistic monster bombarded Lovrus with its hypnotic gas and its tail before stabbing Lovrus with its horn and charging its innards, killing Lovrus and Chief Ito in the process. Having witnessed what had happened, 80 was determined to avenge Ito, and using the last of his available strength, the Ultra obliterated Gimaira with his Moonsault Kick. 'Ultraman Taiga' to be added''https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gimaira's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" Weapons and Abilities * '''Tongue': Gimaira uses his tongue to suck the blood out of his victims to give him energy. Gimaira's tongue also can electrocute any opponent he ensnares with it. * Poisonous Gas/Fog: Gimaira can spew a white gas from his mouth. Breathing in the Gas causes its victim to fall into a hypnotic state and is placed under Gimaira's control (This can be conquered by either possessing a strong will or a certain amount of pain.) It also has highly explosive properties. * : Gimaira can fire a purple bolt of energy from the tip of his horn. Being struck by the ray will cause anyone to mutate into a monster that will serve Gimaira. This ray however does not affect inorganic material. * '''Physical Strength': Gimaira's strength is considerably impressive, being able to overpower Ultraman 80 with relative ease. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Gimaira is portrayed by suit actor Tsuyoshi Shimizu or Jun'ichi Iwai. Notes * Gimaira's roar comes from the Super Beast Vakishim, only sped up. * Gimaira can be seen as one of the fingers that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery Gimaira - Ultra series 2.png Gimaira - Ultra series 3.png References Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm